


The Thousand Year Promise

by CiaoPartigiano



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaoPartigiano/pseuds/CiaoPartigiano
Summary: Germany finally confesses his feelings to Italy and Italy makes a confession of his own.





	1. Chapter One

Germany was going to do it.

After years of completing whether or not this was a good idea he finally made up his mind. On this cool summer day he was going to march up to Italy and confess his feelings to him. Yeah, that sounded much easier in the German man’s mind then actually getting the courage to go and do it.

He paced back and force of his living room flowers in hand meanwhile, his older brother watch the scene pitifully. Prussia, at first thought the scene to be hilarious but after it reached the two hour mark he had began to lose interest. So he now was wondering whether or not his brother was going to grow some balls and just go to Italy. 

“West if you keep pacing like that you’re gonna make yourself a ditch.” Prussia teased a bit. He knew his little brother not be the most confident type when it came to...feelings. Hell, even Prussia wasn’t the most confident person when it came down to expressing how he felt. Of course though he was never going to admit that out loud. But at this point he felt that Germany was overthinking the situation too much. Germany in the meanwhile was most definitely overthinking. Every possible scenario raced through his head. What if Italy was disgusted? What if he decided that he never wanted to speak to him again? Germany didn’t know how he could possibility survive a rejection like that. 

Prussia not liking being annoyed groaned and got up from his spot on the couch and grabbed his little brothers arm causing Germany to flinch from the unexpected touch. 

“West are you really going to waste your time here until finally you convince yourself not to do it.” Prussia hold on his brother loosened up. “I could already see it. All these ‘What If’ scenarios going through that hard headed brain of yours.” 

“I w-”

“Let me finish” Prussia backed from Germany and sat back down on the couch his arms folding. “You could do one of two things here.” He raised a finger. “One, you could live the rest of your immortal life regretting not telling Italy how you really feel. Or…” He raised a second finger. “Two you could march up to Italy’s house right now like the proud and confident German man that I know and tell him how you feel.” 

Germany looked hesitant still. Prussia sighed and closed his eyes but soon he patted the seat next to him. Germany took noticed and with the flowers still in hand took a seat next to his older brother. “Germany, look I may not be the wisest or...smartest guy here.” Prussia rolled his eyes when he heard the other man snort. “Okay I’ve done some pretty stupid things in my time.” 

“Understatement but go on.” 

Prussia willed himself not to yell at the smart ass comment and continued. “But what I do know is that...our immortal lives are not promised.” Germany looked towards his brother. He knew what Prussia meant…

“Everyday I wonder if I’ll wake up tomorrow.” Prussia sighed. “And maybe one day maybe not now or even in a hundred years you’ll feel the same way.” 

Prussia felt his brothers hand on his shoulder but he quickly shook it off. “Like I said our lives are not promised so do you really want to regret not saying anything to Italy for suddenly either of you to disappear.” 

“You make a good point brother…” 

“Of course I do!” Prussia began pushing Germany off the couch. “Now go before I make Gilbird attack you.” 

Germany of course rolled his eyes at his brother. How this man could go from serious to childish in less than five seconds was beyond him. 

“Fine fine.” Germany got up from the couch and went to grab his jacket. “I’ll be back then…”

Before he walked out the door however Prussia called for him again. “Oi! And West?

“Ja?”

“If...it doesn’t go well...I’ll be here...with beer.” 

Germany smiled. “Ja. Thank you brother.” 

And with that he stepped out the house and began his journey to the italians house. To say this was the longest drive to the Italians man’s house was an understatement. Germany felt as if time itself began to slow down. He could feel his heart beating and his palms sweating the closer he got to the Italian’s house. He looked over to the flowers in the passenger seat. He had made sure he had gotten Italy’s favorite ones. He had spent the entire morning going from store to store looking for the surprisingly rare flowers. 

He looked back to the road and saw the turn to Italy’s house. Again it felt as if his heart would burst any moment now. He found himself pulling into the driveway of the Italians home and find himself getting out of his car grabbing the flowers and walking to the front steps of the house. This was the moment. He almost couldn’t believe it. He was finally going to tell Italy how he felt after years of longing he was finally going to confessed to the Italian man. He was finally going to pour his heart out tell him how he loved him. How every time he looked at him he felt his whole world get brighter. How everyday every moment with him took his breath away. He finally was going to tell him how his smile outshined the sun itself. And how he would want to spend the next hundre-no the next thousand years holding his hand. 

He pressed the doorbell and adjusted the flowers in his hand. The door opened and Italy was confused at first as he spotted the flowers first, but soon he grinned when he saw who was holding them. “Germany! You came to visit me!” Italy said happily, it had felt like forever since he last got to spend time with Germany. “Come in! I was just making lunch right now and you have to stay for a siesta!” Italy was about to turn but was stopped when the other man replied. “Wait! I...uh actually...I wanted...wanted to say...I have something important to tell you…I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time now.” 

“Oh?” Italy cocked his head to the side confused a bit. 

“Yes, well...Italy.” Germany started to freeze up. His heart sounded even louder than before. “Italy…” He closed his eyes and remembered what Prussia had told him. If not now then he would regret not ever saying anything. Who knows what could happen. Tomorrow is not promised for them. 

“Italy. I love you.” Germany suddenly said. Not believing the words coming from his mouth. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. How he longed to have said those words out loud. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look at italy. Not until he said everything his heart held. “I’ve loved you since...since you first smiled at me. Everytime I’m with you I feel like I don’t have to worry about anything. I feel light....like air.” 

Germany felt his grip on the flowers tighten a bit. “Ever since you popped up in my life I’ve have never been more happier. I’ve learned to not take everything so seriously, I’ve learned that it’s okay to listen to my heart. You’ve taught me that. My life hasn’t been the same with you in it. It’s been crazy, it’s been ridiculas, it’s been idiotic sometimes and unbelievably frustrating...but...but it’s also been extraordinary with you in it. You with your annoying crying and simplistic way of thinking. You have single handedly changed my life without my permission. And I couldn’t be more grateful about it. I...I know sometimes I scare you or seem a little bit mean...because I don’t know what to do with myself when I am around you. You leave me speechless…” Germany finally looked at the other man and tried to read Italy’s eyes but for the first time since he’d know him he couldn’t read Italy’s usual expressional eyes. 

It felt like a lifetime before finally Italy responded. “Germany…” Italy smile had disappeared and suddenly Germany felt his heart stop. “Germany...I...never knew...” Italy nervously looked around for a moment and bit his lower lip as if he was looking for the right words until finally he sighed. He slowly walked over to Germany who stiffened up feeling the other man’s warm hand on his cheek. He held himself back from leaning into it when Italy softly caressed him. It wasn’t until upon closer inspection he noticed the tears in Italy’s eyes.

“Germany...I can’t imagine my life without you.” Tears began to pour down. “But...no matter how much I want to...I...I can’t love you the way you love me.” 

If one listened closely you would hear the German’s man heart breaking. It didn’t crack...no...it shattered. What he feared the most had happened. He could feel his own tears build up he swallowed but he felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t notice it but the flowers shook as his hands did. Italy who had notice the change in Germany pulled back his hand and put his hand over Germany’s. 

Italy looked down his own heart in pain for Germany. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend like this. It crushed him. “I’m sorry Germany...but my heart…” Italy paused taking a shaky breath. “But my heart still loves Holy Rome.” 

Germany took a sharp breath in pulling away from Italy he dropped the flowers as he did. Italy flinched and closed his eyes. Not only was Germany having his heart broken but now...now he found out that it was because Italy was in love with someone else. Holy Rome…

“Im so sorry Germany. I hope you could understand...I...I made a promise to him. It’ll hurt too much if I broke it now.” Italy tried to wipe the tears away but only more threaten to spell. He tried to move forward, to reach out to the other man. But Germany only shook his head and back away not wanting to hear anymore. How could Italy possibly want him to understand something so...so heartbreaking for him. He couldn’t take anymore he had to get away. It hurt. His heart hurt too much. Without another word he turned away from the Italian and raced away from him flowers forgotten on the floor. 

He could hear Italy call out for him. He willed himself not to look back as he got in his car and drive away. He didn’t remember the drive back to his house. All he knew however was the moment he walked in and saw his brother he couldn’t stop himself from bursting out into tears. Prussia who was hoping Germany had good news was shocked when he saw his brother burst out crying. Almost immediately his brotherly instincts kicked in and he pulled his younger brother into a hug holding him tightly. 

“It’s okay West...it’s okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia knew Germany was heart broken. He refused to talk to him. He had to be forced to sit down and eat and when he did he it was hardly enough. He even ignored his dogs who he adored. To say prussia was worried was an understatement. He hasn’t seen Germany like this since...since that wall was put up in between. Separating them for years. He hated seeing his brother like this. So vulnerable, but who could blame him of course. He had just had his heart broken by the man who he loved the most. 

After that day, he didn’t dare to ask Germany what had transpired with Italy. He knew the wound was still fresh in the the German man’s heart. He didn't want to know if it meant his brother had to recount the pain he was in. After Germany had stopped crying Prussia had directed him towards his bedroom where he told the other man to rest. Germany went without another word closing the door behind him. That was days ago, the man hardly left his room ever since then. 

Prussia was at a lost here. He wanted to comfort his younger brother but he wasn’t too sure how. This was unusual for him. What was the protocol for a broken heart? Should he talk to Italy? Ask what happened? The more he thought about it the more he thought it was a bad idea. He shouldn’t meddle too much. Of course, he knew he should do something but as an older brother all he knew he could do was help guild Germany in the right direction. But first, he had to get Germany to speak to him. Which was why he was currently at the door of the Germany’s bedroom. He lightly knocked on the door hoping that he was going to get an answer. 

“West? It’s me...I think we need to talk.” 

“Nien. Leave me alone brother.” 

Prussia frowned. “No, as your awesome older brother I can't let you waste away in your room by yourself. That would make me….unawesome.” 

“Please. I just want to be alone.” 

“How uncool. You leave me no choice West.” Prussia backed from the door and gave himself as much distance as possible from the door and began to run towards it. However at the last possible second before he collided for impact Germany opened the door. Which caused the other man to fumble ungratefully on his own feet as he tried to stop and proceeded to fall into the room. 

“I assumed you had every intention on busting the door down and I’d rather not have to pay for another broken door.” Germany sighed as he watched his supposed older brother try to untangle himself from the floor.

“Ah, West….you’ve always been a smart one.” Prussia said as he righted himself and dusted himself off. Once he got over his little fumble he finally took noticed of the other man. His eyes were red as if he had been crying yet no tears stained his cheeks. He had noticeable bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t slept for the past couple days. Instead of his usual slick back look his hair was naturally covering his face. And if Prussia looked closer he could make out little bit of stubble on his face. This was not the Germany that he knew. This was a man who was going through a heartbreak.

“We have to talk. You’ve been cooped up in here for days! Have you ever seen sunlight since…” Prussia paused seeing the pain in the other man's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. “I’m sorry but it would be totally unawesome of me to let you live like this. All sad and shit…” He trailed off. There was a silence, Prussia waiting for some type of response from his brother. It wasn’t until Germany finally spoke after what felt like a century to the older man.

“I don’t want to talk about what happen...Not yet.” Prussia frowned that was not the answer he was hoping for. “But...I do want to ask you about something...something that’s been bothering me since…” He went quiet. Prussia not expecting this raised an eyebrow. 

“I...want...I want to know who…” Germany raised his head looking at Prussia in the eyes for first time since the incident. “Who is Holy Rome…” 

Prussia could physically feel himself pale. Germany immediately took notice of the change in his brother. “So you do know who he is.” 

“West…” Prussia turned away from his brother trying to gather his thoughts together. Yet, he could still feel Germany’s eyes boring into him. He knew one day Germany was going to ask this question. But he never expected to be so soon. Which made him think. What happened between Italy and him for this to come up? “West…I...have some things to tell you.” His began his back still turned away from the other. “Somethings that are hard for me to talk about. But…” He faced the other man. “But you are my brother and you deserve to know.” 

Before Germany could respond Prussia raised his hand up stopping him. “But not now...clean yourself up while I make dinner then after we eat I’ll tell you everything.” 

Germany considered it for a moment before finally nodding. “Ja, okay then.”

And without another word Prussia rushed out the room. 

Odd...Prussia almost immediately became hesitant the moment he brought up the question. “Of course he knows something.” Germany sighed and began to grab a fresh set of clothes and made his way to the shower. 

After Germany finally finished showering and shaving he looked in the mirror. He looked like his old self again. He ran his hand through his hair pushing it back to his usual style. Yet...he didn’t feel like his old self. The pain in his chest wouldn’t go away, every time he would remember back to that day it pained him even more.

Italy had rejected him.

And it hurted more than he any gunshot wound he’d ever felt. He looked down at the sink and turned it on and splashed cold water on his face trying to feel something other than the heartache. 

Once he was done he walked out of the bathroom and heard Prussia call his name and annonce that dinner was ready. He made his way to small dining room where Prussia had placed down the silverware neatly. He looked up and smiled a bit happy seeing Germany looking refreshed yet he knew his brother still was hurting. He saw it in his eyes. He motioned for Germany to sit down and began eating. 

Dinner was unusually quiet. Most of the time Prussia would be running his mouth talking about what he and Spain or France did that day. Or he would be retelling stories of when he was younger and how he awesomely beat different nations up. Instead though he was quiet and slowly eating his food as if he had other things in his mind. Which of course Germany knew he did. He almost looked disappointed when he saw that he had ran out of food and now finally had to say something to Germany. 

Prussia shifted in his seat he could feel Germany looking at him with those curious eyes. He looked up from his plate and towards Germany finally ready. 

“Holy Rome was a nation…”

Germany rolled his eyes. “I know that.” 

“Do you wanna know or not!”

“Ja.” 

“Then shut up and let me talk!”

He nodded deciding it was better to save whatever questions or comments he had for when Prussia was done.

“Ok...Holy Rome was a nation. Just like us. The thing about him though was that he was made of a bunch of other germanic states.” He explained. 

Germany of course already knew these but he continued to listen hoping this was going somewhere soon. “A bunch of little states that tried to unify. Yet, it was...unstable to say the least...he was unstable.” 

A sad look appeared across Prussia’s face yet he smiled a bit. “I think he knew this. He knew a lot of people were fighting and he knew if they couldn’t work together he was going to...disappear. Yet that boy...he...he was strong willed. He always spoke how he wanted to become bigger and stronger. Just like the person he most looked up to.” 

Germany raised a brow. 

“The Roman Empire.” 

‘Italy’s grandfather’ Germany thought. 

Prussia continued. “It was beginning to become harder and harder to keep those little states together. After he left Austria’s house he stayed with me. And very soon after that he began to get sick. He hardly had the energy to lift himself out of bed. But there he was trying to get in control of the arguing states.” Prussia looked away for a second having to pause. 

‘Why was it getting harder to speak?’ He thought. 

“I...I really tried to take care of him.” Prussia forced out. “Tried my damn best...but...it wasn’t enough.” 

He saw a tear hit his plate surprising him. When have he began crying? He touched his cheek and felt the wet trail of tears staining his face. He quickly wiped them away. 

Germany was shocked he hardly almost never saw his brother cry. But he knew his brother blamed himself. All Prussia wanted was to be a good brother, he wanted to protect his family and Holy Rome was his family...he was the one person Prussia couldn’t protect. 

“He was at the brink of death...he was ready to go...he understood.” Prussia began again. “He wasn’t afraid.” 

“But you were...weren’t you.” Germany said. He already knew the answer to that. 

Prussia looked at Germany a fierce look in his eye. “Of course I was. I didn’t want to lose him. I couldn’t stand idly by and just watch him disappear. I hated that he accepted his fate. I had to do something.” 

“So you decided that you must unite them.” Germany finally could see the puzzle coming together. He knew this story, Prussia had told it to him since the day he was born. “So he could live.”

“So you could live.” Prussia corrected. Germany eyes widen hearing Prussia confirm what he had been thinking, it still surprised him greatly.

“I knew once everyone united it wasn’t going to be the same Holy Rome. He was still going to live but he was going to be different. He wasn’t going to remember his past life. He wasn’t going remember who he was or who anyone was. But...he still was going to live. And that’s all I wanted. For him to continue living.”

A silence fell upon the two of them. Germany taking in all the information. Prussia hoping, praying for the other man to say something. Anything whether it be anger at the fact that Prussia waited years before telling him anything about his past life. The silence was unbearable to him.

“I’m...I’m Holy Rome.” Germany finally said. 

“No, you were Holy Rome. You are Germany now. Understand that West.” Prussia snapped. “The Holy Rome from back then is gone. I had to learn to accept that. You are Germany. “ 

Prussia stood up from his seat and walked closer to Germany until he was close enough to kneel down so he was eye level to him. “Who you were back then is not who you are now. You and Holy Rome are not one in the same. You are your very own person” He placed both of his hands on Germany's cheeks looking him straight in his eyes. “Do not let who you were in the past define who you are now.” 

“I am Germany.” He slowly said. 

Prussia smiled. “And your are German made.” 

X

After their lengthy conversation the two brothers decided it was time to take a break and clean their dishes. The heavy atmosphere seemed to lighten up just a little bit as they started a new conversation to keep their minds away from any more sad thoughts. Prussia talked about how hard he kicked Austria’s ass while they fighting over Germany. Germany smiled a bit at the way Prussia dramatically recounted the events. They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Prussia scrubbing the dishes clean and Germany drying them and putting them away. 

“Oi West.” Prussia began once all the dishes were done. He wiped his hands dry on a towel and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. “Can I ask you something now?” 

“Ja. What is it?” Germany answered.

Prussia again hesitated. “What made you want to know who Holy Rome was.” 

Germany heart skipped a beat. He ran a hand through his his hair. The his heart ached again. 

Prussia took notice of this and winced. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.” 

“No, no.” Germany started. “You answered my question. It’s only fair I answer yours.”

“Are you sure? I mean...you don’t have to. I know it's still a sore spot for you.” Prussia said. 

Germany nodded and sighed. He recounted every moment of that day. How he felt, how Italy reacted, and how much pain his heart was in. He told him everything. 

Prussia couldn’t help but cringe feeling sorry for his poor brother. “I guess after everything I told you, it doesn’t really helps things with Italy.” 

“Nien...not really.” 

“I always knew they were close. Holy Rome and Italy. Hungary would tell me how cute the both of them were together. But I never thought that it ran deeper than that.” 

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually kind of complicates the situation more.” He let out a nervous chuckle.

“I’m going to need to talk with Italy about this.” 

“You know he’s not going to react well to this.” 

“Ja, I know...but like you said.” Germany looked towards his brother. “It’s something we need to understand. Our past doesn't define us anymore. And the sooner we learn to accept that, the sooner we could start looking forward to the future.” 

Prussia eyes widen for a second before he started laughing. “Oi! West! How come you’ve been so much smarter than me! Do you know how many years it took me to learn that!” He continued to laugh a bit of tears in his eyes. 

Germany only rolled his eyes but smiled along with his brother. 

“It’s because I’m not as thick head as you are.” He responded. “It takes a frying pan to get anything through your head.”

“Not true! You’re not allowed to say that to you’re big brother!” 

Germany laughed. Something he hasn’t done in what felt like forever. 

He felt better even if it was just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty proud of myself how quickly this chapter came to me. I feel so accomplished. 
> 
> Anyway, the idea that Holy Rome and Germany not being the same people always broke my heart. Like, Germany was never a baby because he already had an existing body. Which I believe was Holy Rome’s.
> 
> As much as I would love Germany to be Holy Rome I also want him to be his own character, his own person. He shouldn’t change, he shouldn’t become someone new just because he was Holy Rome in the past. Holy Rome for the most part is gone which is sad and heartbreaking but we still have Germany.
> 
> And I’m happy with that. 
> 
> If that makes sense. 
> 
> Enough with that. Getting too deep here. Anyway, Part 3 shouldn’t take so long hopefully. Tell me what y’all think!


	3. Chapter Three

Germany gripped the car wheel in front of him a little bit too tightly as his fingers were beginning to turn white. He felt his heart tightened when he notice the turn coming up to Italy’s house, after a couple of days of thinking and finding the right things to say to Italy he finally decided it was time to go see the other man. He pulled into the driveway of the house and for moment he reconsidered talking to Italy. The voice in the back of his head whispered to him, telling him this was a bad idea, that Italy wouldn’t want to see him after what he had said. Germany shook off those bad thoughts and got out of the car. He wished his heart would stop pounding though, it only seemed to fuel his nervousness. 

He stopped at the door and after a moment he finally knocked. He could hear footsteps on the other side until the door opened and his heart stopped. The Italian man was at first confused and surprised until finally the tears in his eyes started to well up. He immediately jump onto Germany and clung to him sobbing into his shirt. Germany still frozen was shocked to say the least, but he found himself wrapping his arms around the other man bringing him closer.

He could hear Italy’s apologizing in between sobs. Germany pulled away slightly so Italy could looked at him. “It’s okay Italy, it’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay though!” Italy began. “I hurt you! I...I...made you sad...and...and then I didn't see you for days! I thought maybe you didn’t want to talk to me anymore and we would never see each other again! And you wouldn’t wanna come over for a siesta or to eat pasta with me or carpool to meetings o-“

“Italy! I’m...I’m not mad at you.” Germany said cutting off the other man who he knew would go on forever. “But...we...need...there’s somethings we need to talk about.”

“Talk...oh...ok then...” He said he wiped his eyes and was about to turn so they could walk to the living room but instead he felt Germany softly take his hand. 

“Isn’t Romano taking his siesta right now?” Germany asked. “I wouldn’t want him being woken up because of our talk.” 

Italy only nodded his head looking towards the up the stairs of his home where not too far his brother slept. 

“Would you like to take a walk?” Germany asked. 

“Si…” Italy nodded and together they left the house. 

At first it was silent neither of them wanting to say anything. Germany, still trying to find the right words to explain things to Italy. Italy, not wanting to say anything that would hurt his friend anymore than he already did. After a good while of walking they found themselves at a park where the sound of little kids laughing filled the air. Germany spotted a open bench near a small pond in the middle of the park and began to make his way towards it. Italy following behind him. 

Once they were seated Germany finally spoke. 

“Italy. I meant what I said to you that day.” Germany turned a bit so he could face the Italian. “With all my heart.” 

Italy looked towards the man with sad eyes. “I know…” 

“And when you told me...about Holy Rome it hurt.” 

“I know.” Italy covered his face with his hands ashamed. Germany however gently pulled Italy’s hands away from his face. “But I’m not mad at you.” 

“You’re not?” Italy sniffed a bit doing his best from crying. 

“I...understand that you love Holy Rome. You made a promise to him. I can’t force you to break that promise because of how I feel.” 

Italy looked away. He pulled a hand away from Germany and held his chest as if he himself was trying to stop the pain in his heart. 

“I promised...that I was going to wait for him...that...that once the war was over I was going to be there to welcome him home.” Italy his voice just above a whisper. “It’s a promise I’ve kept for a thousand years.” 

Italy paused swallowing the lump in his throat. “I...I...know…”

Germany raised a brow confused.

“I know he’s never coming back.” 

“Italy…”

“I’ve known this for a very long time…it wasn’t until I met you that I started to believe it.” 

Germany froze eyes widening hearing this. “You knew? How…”

Italy turned back towards him and brought his hand up to push back a stray blond hair he gave Germany a sad smile. “It may have been centuries, but I still remember that little boys eyes. So strong, so determined, so filled with love.” 

“So you know that I was…” 

“Holy Rome? Yes.” Italy pulled his hand away. 

“Why d-“

“Didn’t I say anything?” Italy finished. “Because...because it wasn’t going to be fair to you!” 

Italy eyes started to fill with tears as he continued. “You’re not Holy Rome! I know Holy Rome is gone. And if I said anything I thought maybe you were going to think that I was your friend because of who you were before!” He sobbed. “I wanted to be Germany’s friend because he was Germany!” 

A few people glanced at their direction as the Italian continued to sob. Germany immediately pulled the man into a tight hug rubbing his back. 

After a few moments the sobs quieted until finally Italy was just sniffing again. “I’m sorry Germany.” 

“Don’t be...don’t ever be sorry for wanting to be my friend.” 

“It’s not just that though.” Italy pulled away his head down. “There were times...where maybe I thought one day Holy Rome was going to come back through you.”

Italy sniffed. “Maybe If I baked a cake or sang a song it was going to trigger something and bring him back to me.”

“Oh Italy…”

“But…” He looked up. “But I didn’t want to live in a lie.” 

“I didn’t want to live like that. I didn’t want to do that to you, if having Holy Rome come back meant losing who you are...then…” 

“Then I couldn’t live with myself.” Italy looked up to the German man. “I couldn’t live without you.” 

A silence fell in between them the distant sound of children was the only thing that was heard with of course the occasional sound of Italy’s whimpering. 

“Italy. I can’t be mad at you for thinking that.” Germany finally stated. 

“You can’t?” Italy asked confused. 

“Of course not. You’ve love Holy Rome for over a thousand years. That love...that love runs deep, deeper than what we could imagine.”

Germany again took Italy’s hands. “I know it’s hard to come to terms to the that fact that he’s gone. It wasn’t easy for me to believe that either. After my brother told me for days after I wondered if maybe he lived inside of me. If my dreams were his memories or if what I felt were really my feelings.” 

Italy stared at him wide eyed. “These are thoughts no human or nation ever had to deal with before. But…” He paused a tiny smile appeared on the German man’s face. “But that’s why have each other. So we can go through this together. So we could learn to move on with our lives. And…” 

“Stop looking at the past…” Italy said. 

“And start looking towards the future.” 

“Together.” Italy finished a smile spreading across his face. Germany nodded a relief swept through him finally seeing Italy smile. 

Italy hugged the other man. Germany held onto Italy tightly burying his face into Italy’s neck and closing his eyes enjoying it. Once they pulled back Italy had a twinkle in his eyes.

“Germany?” 

“Yes?”

“You love meee~” 

Germany coughed and blushed not expecting the teasing. His whole face burned as Italy smiled at him. Who in turned giggled at the reaction. “I’m sorry Germany.”

Germany only shook his head. “Nein, if we’re going to be honest here, yes...i love you Italy. Nothing has changed that.”

Italy brought his hand to Germany and lightly rubbed his cheek. “I think we need to figure somethings out within ourselves first before…”

Germany sighed and brought his hand up to hold over Italy’s. “Ja, you’re right.” 

“Does this mean you still want to be my friend?” 

Germany rolled his eyes like that was the dumbest question he ever heard. Which it was. “Of course you idiot. I can’t imagine my life without you being my friend.” 

Italy grinned widen and for a moment they stared at each other both lovingly and longingly. They were content to stay like that for a while until the shrill ringing of Italy’s phone broke their comfortable silence. Italy pulled back and answered it but before he even got a chance to say hello the yelling of his older brother assaulted him. Germany couldn’t help but wince.

“Ah...Romano! I know im sorry I forgot!” Italy continued to talk to his brother until finally the yelling decreased. 

“Si, I’ll be home soon…Goodbye.” Italy hanged up and sheepishly looked at Germany. “I forgot that while Romano was sleeping I was supposed to be cooking dinner.”

Germany shook his head. 

“Oh! Germany! Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m making ravioli tonight and I bought some gelato to!” Italy asked excitedly.

Germany smiled. “I would love to.” 

And with that both men stood from the bench and started to walk back towards the Italian’s house. 

It wasn’t until they reached the house did they realize they’ve been walking holding each other’s hand. Italy smiled and opened the door and went in first to of course calm his older brother. 

Germany watched the other man enter and smiled. He felt a warmth in his heart that replace the terrible pain he felt earlier. He knew it may take years, centuries even until Italy felt something for him. He knew Italy wouldn’t be in love with him anytime soon. And he was okay with that, he knew Italy still loved him. Even if it was the friendly type of love. That’s all he needed. 

He was happy to be Italy’s friend. 

And nothing….

Nothing would ever change that. 

The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of myself!! 
> 
> I ACTUALLY FINISHED SOMETHING!  
> This plot made me so sad though and I’m sad it’s already over. But I already have another one-shot idea involving Romano! So stay tune~

**Author's Note:**

> Should probably work on TOH but I have writer's block right now and I wanted to write something to help get out this funk. 
> 
> Anyway tell me whatcha guys think!


End file.
